


Your greatest passion becomes . . . your greatest pleasure.

by LisaChinaski



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Leather, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Platonic BDSM, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Service Submission, Snowballing, Submission
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaChinaski/pseuds/LisaChinaski
Summary: "Come il dare è qualità ambiziosa e di privilegio, così l'accettare è qualità di sottomissione." [Michel de Montaigne]





	1. Chapter 1

**Trentemøller - Moan**

_I've been thinking too much about you_  
_I've been staring at the floor_  
 _I've listened to all the tunes that I love_  
 _But made me feel quite blue_

 

Ti sfioro i capelli, scuri come la notte quanto i miei. Non ti aspetti questo mio gesto dolce, infatti sento irrigidirti appena al mio tocco. Quando inizio a sfiorarti la guancia liscia mi guardi e sembri terrorizzata. Conosci la mia reputazione, sai vagamente quello di cui sono capace. Sai che posso uccidere a mani nude un uomo ed immergermi nel suo sangue. Vorrei tranquillizzarti e farti capire che le mie intenzioni sono altre – con te. Appoggio la mano che prima ti stava accarezzando il volto sul tuo fianco destro e ti porto più vicina a me. Sento il calore del tuo corpo nonostante la quasi totale nudità che ti imbarazza, il tuo respiro che si fa sempre più profondo – come se volessi trattenere il fiato ora che sei vicina a me. Ti sfioro la colonna vertebrale lentamente, come per cercare un tasto che mi permetta di sciogliere quella corazza di ghiaccio che hai indossato per proteggerti da me. Rimani impassibile fino a quando non inizio a lambire con la punta delle dita le spalle ed il collo – a quel punto vedo i tuoi occhi verdi socchiudersi leggermente: ti ho fatto mia. Piego appena appena la testa ed affondo i miei denti sulla tua pelle. Ti assaporo e tu assapori quei morsi. Appoggi le mani sul mio petto e sento che stai sbottonando prima il gilet e poi la camicia che porto – mentre io continuo a perdermi sulla tua clavicola. Quando mi ritrovo con la mia camicia bianca di seta aperta, sento le tue unghie che mi stanno marcando il petto. Mi stacco da te, ti guardo negli occhi: finalmente capisco che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, adesso so che insieme possiamo divertirci. Realizzo ciò e ti stringo il seno forte, per farti male; è abbondante, fatico a raccoglierlo tutto nelle mie mani. Mentre ti slacci il reggiseno ed io la cintura dei pantaloni, osservo i segni che mi hai lasciato: sulla mia carnagione pallida i tuoi graffi risaltano ancora di più. Anche tu hai la pelle chiara ed è già inconfondibile la mia dentatura sul tuo collo. Con fretta ti inchini servizievole davanti a me ed aspetti solo una cosa – allora io tiro fuori dai boxer il mio cazzo duro. È questo quello che vuoi, giusto? Lo baci, lo stuzzichi con la lingua lungo tutta l’asta – fai apposta a farmi impazzire con questi piccoli gesti: so benissimo che nemmeno tu resisterai a lungo e fra pochi secondi lo ingoierai tutto. Sei vorace, ti ho svegliata ed ora non puoi stare senza. Quando è nella tua bocca, mi stupisco comunque del tuo entusiasmo della tua bravura. Sento che respiri a fatica, ma ti tengo la testa ferma con entrambe le mani – non mi interessa se sento che ti stai strozzando. La saliva ti cola fino a terra e mi guardi di tanto in tanto con quegli occhi grandi colmi di lacrime. Il trucco si è sbavato e sei ancora più bella. Non riesco a resistere a lungo ai movimenti della tua lingua ed a quello sguardo che mi chiede pietà. Ti riempio la bocca di tutto quello che stai tanto desiderando, quasi per fare più un piacere a te che a me. Non ingoi, ma ti alzi ed inizi ad infilarmi con forza la lingua tra le mie labbra. Sento il sapore del mio sperma, mando giù ciò che mi stai trasmettendo con quel bacio pieno di passione.

« Porca. » ti appello, guardandoti in faccia. Tu mi sorridi, mostrandomi i denti bianchi e leggermente storti. So bene che questo sarà solo l’inizio di un fruttuoso e reciproco scambio di favori.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sono di nuovo in intimo nero, davanti a te; tu sei vestito di tutto punto, gli abiti fatti su misura che mettono in risalto il tuo fisico. Sei di bassa statura, ma sembri un gigante dentro il tuo completo sartoriale e grazie al modo di porti che hai con gli altri. Tutti conoscono il potere e ciò di cui sei capace, tutti pendono dalle tue labbra grazie alle moine del ‘Pinguino’, per come riesci a catturare la fiducia e l’amore incondizionato della gente. Con me… Sei già imperativo, lo percepisco – ed io metaforicamente abbasso la coda come un cagnolino obbediente.

Appena avvicini il collare, l’odore del cuoio colpisce il mio olfatto violentemente: l’attrezzo deve essere nuovo, appena tolto dalla confezione. L’hai fatto solo per me, hai acquistato questo premio per come mi sono comportata la volta scorsa? Lo appoggi al mio collo e sento il freddo di quel tessuto, ma rimango paralizzata quando lo allacci e stringi fino a togliermi quasi il fiato. Le tue dita mi accarezzano appena le spalle in un gesto involontario, ma basta così poco per farmi rabbrividire di piacere. Sento la catena di ferro che tintinna appena, mentre tu afferri il capo per tirarla.

Con uno scatto inarco la schiena e tiro indietro la testa, e ti guardo in volto. Tu hai già un ghigno ampio su quel bel viso, la fila di denti bianchi mi spaventa – e mentre mi guardi, tiri la catena con violenza facendomi cadere a terra.   
Sento il freddo del parquet sotto le mie ginocchia ed i palmi delle mani. Non oso alzare lo sguardo: se lo facessi, tu troveresti il modo di punirmi. Perciò fisso i tuoi mocassini bianchi e neri, le borchie argentee luminose a causa delle luci soffuse. Continui a tirare la catena di ferro, facendomi avvicinare, ed io gattono fino ai tuoi piedi – capendo immediatamente ciò che vuoi che faccia. Bacio delicatamente la punta delle scarpe, schioccando le labbra per farti sentire che sto eseguendo il tuo desiderio. Tieni tesa la catena e questo è l’unico modo che ho per comprendere che posso continuare fino al prossimo ordine.

“Sei obbediente. Ho fatto bene ad acquistare un bel guinzaglio ad una cagnolina così solerte.” mormori. La tua voce è spezzata, sento che sei eccitato anche se nessuna delle zone erogene del tuo corpo è stata sfiorata – a parte, ovviamente, il cervello. Quello viaggia e vaga, rincarato dalla mia arrendevolezza. Dopo diversi minuti, ti scosti dai miei baci ed inizi a camminare per la stanza, raggiungendo il corridoio buio; ti seguo, costretta a gattonare al tuo fianco. Docile, è così che mi vuoi, vero? Non dici nulla, cammini silenzioso e le stanze vengono riempite solo dal rumore dei tuoi tacchi.

Oswald Cobblepot, ‘Pinguino’… Dammi qualsiasi ordine ed io acconsentirò.


End file.
